Have you ever heard of Jealousy?
by Ciara10
Summary: Kim likes Sjin, and Sips likes Kim. Sips agrees to help Kim make Sjin jealous by pretending to date her. Sips and Kim become closer, and Kim doesn't know who to choose...


Kim's pov

"Hi, Sips."

"Hey."

Sips continued to make the condenser. I was trying to get his attention.

"Sips?"

"..."

"SIPS! I'm talking to you!"

"Argh! Shit, Kim you made me drop those wafers."

"Oops."

He continued working. I sighed. There was no use in trying to get his attention. I would come back later.

"Kim!"

It was an hour later and I was breaking some sand with my sword for glass.

"Yea?" I answered.

I saw Sips,running over towards me.

"Come down the mine, we need more iron and two picks are,better than one."

I followed Sips to the mine. After about an hour of mining we returned to the top. Sips was sweating, and I was just covered in dust from all of that lovely coal... I love coal.

"I have 19 iron, 9 gold, 41 coal and 30 Redstone."

I told Sips the list of things I had mined, most of it iron.

"Okay, I have enough iron now. Thanks Kim."

Sips pov

"You're welcome Sips."

"Sips? Sips, you said you were going now. Why are you staring at me?"

Then Kim locked eyes with me. I leaned in to kiss her,but she shook her head.

" I'm sorry Sips... I-I like someone else. But I can't be with them... I'm too scared."

Suddenly,I laughed, grinning.

"You like Sjin! But why can you not be with him?"

"Because he doesn't like me. And I don't want to get in the way of you and Sjin's friendship."

"I don't mind if you date Sjin,Kim."

" but, but he doesn't like me anyways.."

She looked at me, sadly.

"Have you ever heard of jealousy?" I asked her.

"Yea,Sips I still don't want to date you but don't be jealous of me liking Sjin more." Kim told me.

"That's not what I meant Kim. Jealousy," I explained, putting my arm around her like a boyfriend," is exactly how Sjin is going to feel when you pretend to date me at the Sjindig!"

Kim's pov

We had it all worked out. I would pretend to be Sips's girlfriend and make Sjin jealous. Then we would tell him the plan and me and Sjin could go out. Easy.

Too soon the Sjindig came. Me and Sips had practised being a couple but agreed to not kiss on the lips. Just on the cheek.

"Hey!" Hannah and Lewis came over to us.

"Hi!" Sips replied for both of us.

We chatted for a while, but Lewis was very quiet.

Hannah and Lewis were about to leave, when Lewis spoke for the first time that evening.

"Are you two dating now?" He asked, pointing to our hands holding.

"Yeah..." I replied, blushing. I was excited though because people would notice. You can't just go around saying " hey we are dating" to everyone, it would be weird.

Hannah smiled."strange couple. Lewis could you get me a drink?"

Lewis nodded and rushed off.

"So if you two are dating, then kiss, on the lips." Hannah smirked.

I looked at Sips, panicked and we both leaned in slowly.

"Stop! It's okay. I know you two aren't dating. Wish you the best of luck with making Sjin jealous!" Hannah said, laughing.

"How did you know?!" I asked, stunned.

"The owls told me!"

Then Lewis came back.

I decided to say something.

"Is it obvious, Hannah?"

"No. I wouldn't have noticed if the owls didn't tell me."

Lewis looked confused, but he knew when to stay out.

Then the music started.

And we danced. For hours. The music stopped after a couple of hours for a break, so we talked to some other people, all of them noticing we were a 'couple'. Then Sjin came along. He was talking to everyone. Including us. At that time, me and Sips were against the wall, drinking punch. Sips had one arm around me, and we were talking. But mostly laughing.

"Hi, guys!" Sjin waved at us.

"Hey, Sjin. Sips was telling me how you guys stole Lewis and Simons wool in the wool race, and many more funny stories."

"What's up, Sjin?" Sips nodded at Sjin,since one arm was around me and the other was holding a drink.

"Are-are you two... Um, dating?" Sjin asked.

"Yep!"

Sips nodded, pulling me in closer.

" good for you guys..." Sjin trailed off. "Enjoy the party."

He rushed off towards Rythian and Zoey.

"I think he was really jealous, Sips!"

Me and Sips had left early to plan more couple stuff around Sjin.

"Yeah... But what are we going to do now?"

"Are there any other party's?"

"Nope."

I sighed, thinking.

"You could go back to Sipsco! Do up the factory again and say that I'm helping."

"Good idea. I'll call Sjin tomorrow."

Me and Sips met Sjin at Sipsco, holding hands.

" Let's get started!"


End file.
